Cobra Rattler
BACKGROUND The Rattler was the first jet fighter produced by the terrorist organization known as Cobra. Prior to it's introduction Cobra mainly used surplus jets from 3rd world countries and black market arms dealers. They found this to be unsatsifactory as by and large the jets were of lower quality and capability compared to those of the 1st world nations in general and their nemesis organization GI Joe in particular. Though subsonic, the Rattler is a very capable dogfighter as well as a just as capable attack craft. Being based on the venerable A-10 Thunderbolt of the U.S., the plane was quite sturdy. Once the technicians of Cobra got their hands on the basics and worked in quite a bit of their own high technology (fly by wire, top of the line flight computers etc) along with other defensive features (a manned twin turret at the mid fuselage) the Rattler is as good if not better than most of the planes it could hope to face in any air encounter including those of GI Joe. Model Type -''' Rattler 'Class -' Ground attack fighter 'Crew -' 2 '''SDC By Location Fuselage - 700 Cockpit - 300 Turret - 200 Engines (3) - 450 ea Wings (2) - 400 ea Tail - 450 30mm gun - 300 twin 20mm gun - 150 landing gear (3) - 100 ea AR - 12 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including the equivalent of standard 7.62mm. Cockpit area can stop upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. Note - For use in an MDC setting like Rifts or Robotech as a High Tech Plane divide all SDC values by 3. Speed Flying - 0 in full hover/VTOL mode, 720 kph in full flight mode Range - 480 km combat radius with 1.5 hours over target Statistics Height - 4.5m Length - 16.3m Width - 17.6m Weight - 21.4 tons fully loaded Cargo - minimal survival gear Power System - 3 x jet engines of unknown manufacture Cost - unknown Weapon ' ' Weapon Type - 30mm gatling gun Primary Purpose - anti-armour Range - 2000m Damage - 1d6x100sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 70 bursts Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - twin 20mm autocannons Primary Purpose - anit-aircraft Range - 2000m Damage - 8d6x10+60 sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 200 bursts Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Hardpoints x 10 Primary Purpose - varies Range - varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 Light HE or HE Air to Air missile, or 1 HE or Heavy HE {C}air to ground missile, or 3 light HE bombs Bonuses - 0 Note - For use in MDC settings like Rifts and Robotech divide all weapon SD by 10 for MD. Combat Bonuses/penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite (Obviously physical attack bonuses do not apply) with these additional Bonuses: +1 strike ranged +1 dodge +10% to piloting rolls (fly by wire) Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 charges of smoke, each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat deeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Wire Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systmes may fail (30% chance with fly by wire). Loss of the control system gives a penalty to the pilot of -30% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus to all piloting rolls. See above. Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 150 miles (240km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 150 miles. (240km) Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 150 miles (240km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Background Written be me, Jaymz Marvel GI Joe Order of Battle Image GI Joe Battle Files Wikipedia entry on the A-10 Thunderbolt